Forgiveness
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: What would Astral be like after the events with the #96 card? This is how i think it went. WARNING; slight spoilers. First YGO Zexal Fanfic. Please R&R! Please like cover pic. Took me an hour to find!


Me; Hello people! A little about how this fanfic came to be. Saturday morning, I was watching the new episode of Yugioh Zexal _(the new episode here in the US at least) _where Astral is taken over by number 96, turning him evil. But it all works out in the end. After watching the episode I thought to myself, _**'What would Astral be like in the aftermath of the episode?' **_And thus, this was born. So, enjoy! :)

Disclaimer; I do not own Yugioh Zexal and any of its characters and contents.

**Forgiveness**

It was sunset and walking down the sidewalk was the figure of a teenage boy. The shadowy figure was that of Yuma _(points to whoever can tell me Yuma's last name in English. Japanese is fine too, just as long as it's Yuma's last name.)_ . Yuma stopped in front of a house that was his home.

Yuma entered his home and walked to his room silently. Luckily, his grandma and sister were both out of the house and wouldn't be back for another few hours. Once in his room, he sat down on his hammock. Not far away, a blue spirit just floated in the air, standing motionless.

As Astral stood there, he couldn't help but recall the events from earlier that day. He remembered being taken over by the number 96 card. He remembered being helpless as Yuma dueled Bronk. Although number 96 was defeated and he was back, he couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened.

Astral let out a sigh, causing Yuma to look at him. "Astral, don't tell me you're still all bummed out about that duel earlier." Astral looked at Yuma and floated down so he was at eye level with the boy.

"I can't help it." Astral answered, looking at the floor. Yuma frowned at him. "You know what happened wasn't your fault. It was #96's fault." "But still, he took control of me." Astral replied, still not looking at Yuma.

"At least he's gone." Yuma said. "But-" Astral began but was cut off by an annoyed looking Yuma. "Don't even get started on that again. He's gone, another piece of your memory is back, and you're back to normal. That's all that matters right now!"

Astral glanced at Yuma for a second, then returned his gaze to the floor. "I know that." the alien spirit said in a melancholy voice as he floated down so he was standing on the floor. "But it was still me. So I am responsible for what happened."

By now, Yuma had had enough. He jumped down from the hammock to the floor, and went over to Astral. "Listen here Astral! I've already told you this! It's NOT your fault! So stop being all mopy _(is that how you spell it?)_ and stuff, stop beating yourself up and SHUT UP!"

Astral stared at Yuma in shock. Then his face turned from shock to a look of sadness and pain. _'Yuma's right.'_ Astral thought to himself. _'But still, I feel responsible.'_ Astral felt tears forming, but managed to hold them back. _'If anything like this happens again and I harm Yuma and his friends...'_ Astral couldn't finish the thought because he didn't want to imagine what it would be like.

Astral couldn't hold his tears back any longer, so he let them hall down his face. Yuma noticed them and became concerned for his friend. "Astral, what's wrong? You okay?" Astral's tear filled, mismatched eyes turned to Yuma. "I know you don't want me to say anymore of what happened, but what if there are other number cards out there like #96? What if something like this happens again and I end up harming or even..."

Again, Astral couldn't finish. This time though, the thought was to much for him and he started sobbing. He looked down so Yuma couldn't see his face. But Yuma saw and imminently became sorry for him. "Astral, it's okay. We'll get through this together. I promise."

Astral looked back at Yuma and Yuma did something that surprised both of them. Yuma pulled Astral into a comforting hug. Although he was surprised, Astral returned the embrace.

"I promise Astral, we can get through this together. You're my friend." Yuma said. After a few moments of silence, Astral broke it by saying to Yuma, "Please forgive me for what happened." Yuma pulled out of the hug, looked at Astral, smiled and replied, "I already have forgiven you."

The spirit smiled at the teenage boy and said, "Thank you." Yuma gave him a thumbs up and said, "Hey that's what friends do. They always forgive each other."

Still smiling, Astral noted aloud, "Observation number 23, even though you have done something wrong, your friends will always give you their forgiveness."

That's it! I know this may be crappy, but this is my first Yugioh Zexal fanfic, so please be nice. Points will be given to anyone who can tell me Yuma's last name because I forgot it! Anything else... oh yea, please R&R!


End file.
